


The Revolutionary Spy and the Fleet Admiral

by Emperorslover



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, Swearing, Whitebeard and Ace aren't dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperorslover/pseuds/Emperorslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should stay.” Sakazuki whispered, she smiled at that. Maybe she should stay, she did missed everyone and her brother did need a new inside man. She looked up and pressed a kiss to his jaw, he watched as she continued to do it.<br/>“Okay.” Gaia whispered back, a smirk grew across the older male’s face. He pressed his lips against hers a second time. This one was a light sweet kiss and he pulled away after a few seconds, she laid her head on his warm chest and fell asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revolutionary Spy and the Fleet Admiral

Her hat was pulled over her eyes as Gaia sleep on the roof of the revolutionist base, the heat of the sun was warning up her skin. A growl reached her ears, she pushed her hat up to see her younger brother staring down at her. He didn't look happy, she sighed before getting up and brushing herself off. He started back inside and she followed, she frowned slightly. He wasn't angry at her, it wasn't like him to disturb when she was sleep. They walked into the main room and everyone was sad, she felt panic shoot through her stomach. Something was wrong, very wrong.

“Lil Bro.” Gaia stopped and he turned to look at her, he just shook his head. “Lil Bro, what is it?!”

He handed her the new paper and she almost dropped it, she slowly read through the paper and felt tear gather up in her eyes. She slowly placed it down and turned away, she felt pure anger built up in her whole body. Gaia walked out of the building and kept walking until she got to the closet village with a sea port, she grabbed the first, unlucky, person to cross her path. She demanded a boat and someone to take her to the new marine headquarters, it took a few months for her to get to her destination but her anger only got stronger. Gaia marched right through the front doors of the huge marine base and demanded for Sakazuki, everyone stared at her before starting to laugh for wanting to see the Fleet Admiral. To them she was nobody, she slammed down her foot and the all of the building around them began to shake.

“Now, I will only say it one more time, bring me Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. NOW!” Gaia growled, all of the marines stared at her. “Or I bring this whole place down.”

Half a dozen of the younger marines ran off to go and find their Fleet Admiral as fast as their legs could carry them.

 

Fleet Admiral Akainu stopped dead in his tracks when the ground shake under him, he frowned. The last time he saw Garp the man was taking some of the new recruits out to sea, so he knew that the man wasn't on the base to make it shake like that and he knew that the other male who could do that was now six foot under, which only felt one other person but the dark haired male just shook his head. He started on his way again when a younger marine torn around the corner, a look of pure relief filled his face.

“Fleet Admiral Akainu, Sir!” The boy stood up in attention before continuing. “There is a woman demanding to see you, sir.”

“Just send her away.” The older male barked before continuing on his way.

“But sir she caused to ground to shake and threatened to take out the whole place, sir.” This caused the older marine to stop, he looked back at the younger boy. “She seems to be as strong as Vice-Admiral Garp sir.”

“Where is she?” He barked again.

“At the first—” There was another shake, this one more violent than the last. The Fleet Admiral eyes widened, if Garp gets back and the pair ran into each other then who knows what will happen. Another young marine came around the corner, he looked terrified.

“Sir, there is a very angry, very strong woman running around the marine base looking for you, Sir.” Akainu set off to find her straight away, he walked pasted a window to see her in the open training grounds below and the younger marine had been right, she was pissed. He pulled the window open and jumped down, landing perfectly.

 

Gaia heard the sound of some landing behind her and she spun around to see Fleet Admiral Sakazuki standing up stand, her fury came out in full and Gaia walked straight over to him and punched him straight in the gut. He almost doubled over in pain, she grinded her teeth before going for him again. She lifted her fist up and went straight for his head but was stopped by someone else, she turned back to see her dad Garp holding her arm. He turned her around and pulled into a hug, she started to beat on his chest.

“Let go of me! I’m going to kill him!” her dad slowly leaned over and whispered something that only she could heard.

“Ace, Luffy and Whitebeard aren't dead.” This stopped the woman and she looked up at the older male, she felt tears start to gather in her eyes. Gaia buried her face into his chest and cried her heart out, Garp held onto his little princess while she cried. She pulled away and wiped her tears away after a while before looking up at him, he smiled down at her.

“Thank you Dad.” Gaia whispered, he let her go and she let out a sigh. Garp messed up her hair before walking away, to do gods knows what. She had completely forgotten that Sakazuki was still there until she was lifted up and thrown over a shoulder and before she knew it she was inside of his Living Quarters, he threw her on to his bed and she just blinked up at him. He glared down at her and she sat up, she frowned at the older male.

“What to fuck are you so pissy about?” Gaia growled, she knew that what she was doing could have some bad consequences but she didn't care.

“You threatened to destroy my base!” He growled back.

“I wouldn't have if your men had gone to get you in the first place, or, I don’t know, NOT KILL MY NEPHEW ACE!” She screamed at him, he took a step back. He narrowed down his eyes at her, Ace was a pirate, so he deserved to die.

“He was a pirate.” He replied as calmly as he could.

“Don’t you think I know that? But it doesn't mean I wanted him to die! Or for _you_ to kill him!” She started to tear up again, the older male was taken back a little. “Why would I want the people in my life that I care most about to kill each other?”

He looked away from her before speaking again. “I didn't want to hurt you, I was just doing my job.”

Gaia got up off the bed and walked over to him, pressing herself against his warn body. Automatically he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame, she looked up at him to find him staring down at her.

“I know.” She whispered, she pushed up on her toes and he met her halfway. Their lips met, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her as close as he could. They pulled apart when they needed air, she pulled away slightly before pulling on his arm and pulling him to the bed. Gaia laid down and he laid next to her, she curl up into his warm body as he started to play with her hair.

“You should stay.” He whispered, she smiled at that. Maybe she should stay, she did missed everyone and her brother did need a new inside man. She looked up and pressed a kiss to his jaw, he watched as she continued to do it.

“Okay.” Gaia whispered back, a smirk grew across the older male’s face. He pressed his lips against hers a second time. This one was a light sweet kiss and he pulled away after a few seconds, she laid her head on his warm chest and fell asleep.


End file.
